


but i know the rules

by burnthesocks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Degradation, Established Relationship, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, M/M, Teasing, Top Gavin Reed, and gavin calls connor a slut one (1) time, connor calls gavin sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor gets tired of Gavin having an attitude and tries to teach him a lesson- and immediately fails.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 81





	but i know the rules

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from the song 'eric' by mitski.

"Gavin," Connor leaned in and spoke into Gavin's ear, who swallowed at Connor's sudden closeness. "If you don't stop arguing with me, I'll have to punish you."

Gavin was stunned at Connor's words, feeling his exasperation with Connor dissipate in record time. Even if the idea of Connor ‘punishing’ him did excite him, he wouldn't give up his pride that easily. 

"You're just pissed that I'm right," Gavin retorted, standing his ground even as Connor backed him into the wall of his apartment.

"I would hardly consider myself 'pissed,'" Connor said. "Mildly annoyed, perhaps, because you-”

Gavin cut off Connor’s impending rant by grabbing the surprisingly light android by his wrists and switching their positions, Connor now pressed against the wall. Despite Gavin being a few inches shorter than him, Connor still shrunk in on himself minutely.

“Just shut up, Connor,” Gavin sighed before leaning in to kiss the plastic fuck. Connor kissed back and relaxed under his grip, and Gavin knew he had won. Connor let out a small whine and Gavin took advantage of that, slipping his tongue into their kiss. Connor hardly battled him, only wrapping his arms around Gavin’s neck and pulling him closer to deepen their kiss.

Gavin briefly wondered how he had ever shamed people for fucking androids. He’d always have the rest of his and Connor’s time together to make up for his past prejudice, though, and he definitely planned on doing so.

“What was that about punishing me?” Gavin mocked when they parted, bringing a scarred hand down to cup Connor’s growing erection. “Very impressive performance, Connor.”

Connor only jerked his hips needily in response and Gavin watched him. So fucking pretty. It drove Gavin crazy.

“C’mon, tin can,” Gavin ordered, grabbing said tin can’s hand and leading him into his bedroom. He felt a twist of affection for Connor when he felt the slight texture change, indicating Connor had let the synthetic skin of his hand retract.

“‘S not fair,” Connor mumbled when he’d dropped onto the bed below Gavin. Gavin’s brows drew together in concern.

“Huh?” Gavin worried he’d accidentally overstepped, despite Connor not using their safeword: bromance.

“That you have this effect on me, I mean,” Connor clarified quietly, shifting his hips in emphasis. Gavin took a moment to admire the view of Connor below him, His face was flushed and his deep brown eyes were filled with want, pants tented with the heat of his arousal.

“Boohoo,” Gavin replied. “You love it.”

“Quite the detective you are,” Connor said as he motioned to his erection, though his blue LED confirmed Connor’s words held no heat.

“Maybe  _ I _ should punish  _ you _ for being so goddamn sassy,” Gavin proposed with a quiet laugh despite his words.

“I’m so afraid,” Connor lifted up his hands at either side of his head on the pillow mockingly.

“Shut up,” Gavin chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Okay,” Connor said and kissed Gavin, bringing his smooth hands up to cup either side of Gavin’s face. Gavin once again felt the synthskin peel back from Connor’s hands and couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Even though he was an asshole to Connor, the android was fuckin’ cute, there was no way he could deny that. He pulled away and had to school his face into something that wasn’t absolutely smitten.

“So cute, Connor,” Gavin voiced his thoughts. “Can’t even dominate me, you’d rather let me take full control of you, mm?”

“Yes,” Connor whispered breathlessly, holding his hands behind his head in a gesture of complete submission.

“Pathetic,” Gavin said. Connor whined in agreeance while Gavin pulled the android’s shirt over his head. Connor gladly wriggled out of his clothes as Gavin stripped him, LED flashing blue eagerly. “You want my cock up your ass?” Gavin taunted with the boost of confidence he’d gained from seeing Connor’s soaked boxers. Fuckin’ “self-lubricating” asshole. Gavin was grateful they could save the time that it’d take to prepare Connor.

“Please, sir,” Connor nodded his head, watching with his pupils blown wide as Gavin removed his own clothes now, feigning disinterest despite his hard-on. He enjoyed the way it made Connor squirm when he took his time. Gavin hardly bothered with his jeans, getting them down his legs enough to free his cock and have some sort of mobility. It was enough, he decided as he pushed slowly into Connor. Any faster and he’d probably blow his load on the spot. Tight, wet heat that always seemed to pull him further in no matter how hard he fucked into it. His cock throbbed inside of Connor and he kept his hands tightly gripping Connor’s waist, and the skin there had receded under Gavin’s hands. Connor encouragingly pushed down ever-so-slightly onto Gavin’s cock.

“Phck,” Gavin swore, too focused on the pleasure to be aware of his embarrassing mispronunciation; he was used to it, at this point. “Watch it, you. Don’t want this to end so fast. Do you?”

“No,” Connor answered defensively. “But I need you.”

“You’ll get me,” Gavin reassured before returning to his usual harsh tone. “Such an impatient little slut.”

“Mmmh,” Connor hummed enthusiastically, nodding his head as Gavin bottomed out. Gavin was grateful that Connor enjoyed the degradation because a fucked up part of him really did enjoy being an asshole to Connor and watching the android drink it in as if he’d just told him he deserved the world.

“Connor, goddamn,” Gavin hissed as Connor tightened around him.

“Please move, sir,” Connor moaned, hands grabbing at the sheets and grip tightening the longer Gavin remained still inside of him. As much as Gavin enjoyed teasing Connor, he couldn’t deny him what he wanted any longer. Robot ass just too fuckin’ tempting.

“Don’t you keep tryin’ to boss me around,” Gavin said, reaffirming his position by slamming his hips forward into Connor and earning a whimper. 

“Yes,” Connor said breathlessly.

“Yes, what?” Gavin growled, slowing his pace to something that was torturous for both of them.

“Yes sir,” Connor corrected himself, puppy eyes sparkling up at Gavin saying  _ please, faster _ , and who was Gavin to say no to him?

Gavin did as Connor had silently asked and stopped having mercy. He thrust harder into Connor, whose legs trembled where they wrapped around Gavin’s frame. Connor’s hands left the bedsheets that they’d almost torn and wound themselves in Gavin’s hair instead, pulling the detective down into a kiss. Gavin’s grip on Connor’s waist got impossibly tighter as they kissed messily, one hand moving to instead stroke Connor’s pretty cock.

“Gonna cum for me, baby?” Gavin asked against the warm skin of Connor’s neck, pressing feverish kisses there.

“Yes, sir, just- Oh!” Connor cut off with a cry and came undone into Gavin’s fist, breathing heavily to cool his systems. Gavin pressed his forehead into the plastic of Connor’s shoulder, which didn’t give to the pressure, but grounded him regardless as he came inside the android.

“Mmh, good boy,” Gavin babbled into white plastic, kissing Connor’s shoulder lazily. Connor keened at the praise, making an inhuman trilling sound. Fucking cute.

“We should resolve our conflicts like this more often,” Connor joked as they basked in afterglow, Gavin laying on top of his boyfriend now. Gavin raised his eyebrows as though considering it and then laughed quietly.

The two of them spent the rest of their night like that, cuddled together and blissful.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated<3


End file.
